The most common way to store paints or other coatings has been within circular metal cans having removable metal lids. In use, the lid is removed using a prying tool, the paint is stirred and then poured from the can. Alternatively a brush is dipped directly into the can for applying paint to a surface. Most metal cans, such as steel paint cans, are moved and carried using a bail handle made from a steel wire which is mounted in bosses on opposite sides of the container.
Traditional metal paint cans have numerous drawbacks. First, removal of the lid requires a prying tool and can be difficult. Replacement of the lid may also be difficult because a hammer or mallet is often required to completely reseat opposed mating grooves on the lid and container and to effectively seal the container. Alternatively, individuals sometimes step on the top of the can to press the lid into place. This practice may be hazardous if one loses their balance, and messy when paint remains in the container grooves as a result of the pouring process.
Over time, due to the moisture inherent within the paint, metal pails and lids have a tendency to rust or corrode. If rust pieces fall into the paint, they often render the paint useless. Metal paint cans are also susceptible to impact damage when they are dropped, or impacted from the side. Once the can is deformed, seating and reseating the lid can be difficult and it is difficult and often impossible to return the can to a desired shape.
Pouring paint from metal paint cans is yet another difficult task due to the can's configuration. Flowing paint is difficult to guide because no spout formation exists upon the can. Paint usually runs down the side of the can and fills to container grooves in the lid seat area. The result is a messy container, which is difficult to open upon next use. Manufacture of paint cans has also been difficult. The formation and attachment of metal wire bail handles is a difficult task to perform.
Various types of applicators have been developed to simplify and accelerate the painting process. For instance, roller applicators have been developed which hold a supply of paint in a cylindrical handle attached to the roller. In addition, powered sprayers and rollers have also become popular. However, pouring paint from conventional containers for use in these types of applicators can be messy.
In one type of roller applicator, paint is delivered from the handle to the roller by a piston, which exerts force on the fluid in the handle reservoir for application on a surface. For convenience, these applicators are equipped with an intake valve, which can be attached to a tube that is positioned in a bucket or can of paint. Retraction of the piston in the cylindrical handle creates a vacuum and draws paint through the tubes and into the handle reservoir. Examples of such rollers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,503, 3,554,659, 4,824,272 and 4,695,176, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Powered sprayers, rollers or brushes are also popular for applying paint. Some sprayers are equipped with a paint cup into which paint from the can is poured for application. However, in other cases, a larger supply of paint is needed for powered sprayers or rollers. In these cases, it is often desirable to pump paint directly from the original container for application with the sprayer or roller. Such powered sprayers, rollers or brushes employ a pump, air compressor or similar device to draw or force paint out of a reservoir through and into a conduit communicating with the applicator. Examples of such powered applicators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,494,199, 4,175,300, and 4,904,434, which are hereby incorporated by reference. Special tops for metal paint cans have been developed to facilitate the transfer of paint from the can to applicator devices, such as those described above. Typically these involve a sealing cover, which is positioned over the top of a paint can as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,300 and 4,695,176. A tube extending through the lid is attached to the applicator device so that paint may be siphoned out of the container and into the applicator.
In light of the advent of improved paint containers as are described herein, there exists a need for a need for ways to use applicator devices, which draw paint directly from a container, in connection with such new containers.